


Rising Generation

by Just_ship_it



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock2gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_ship_it/pseuds/Just_ship_it
Summary: So... There is this tiktok tag #sherlock2gen and I simply LOVE @grace.isnt.cool as Rosie Watson that I wanted some fanfic about and guess what, I found nothing.SO I MADE MY OWNI dont know how the AU works, ao I making my version of it ♡♡
Kudos: 1





	Rising Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began, I guess

Everything was finally back to normal, or as normal as everything could be. 

  
Sherlock was at ease, sitting on the couch and eyes locked where Rose soundly slept after a good time of crying, thinking of how it all came together after the whole Eurus incident.

Of course there was a lot left to be done, it was really hard to figure out how to procede with his sister, they would always play the violin together and it seemed to work and conect them both, but that still was a million steps behind fully understanding how being imprisioned all her life afected Eurus.

But he had John back, finally, and Rose as well.

Losing Mary had been difficult for all of them and they were still trying to figure out how to get back to their duo dynamics without her and with a baby to look after, and as brilliantly as they have come up to now, bumping their heads every now and then was inevitable (it wasn't his fault if Rosie insisted on throwing her pacifier into filthy experiments!)

  
The front door opened with its typical abaffed sound and brought Sherlock back from his thoughts. John was back from the grocery shop. Or was it the drugstore?!

  
John wasn't alone.

  
"—Sherlock! I think we have a client!" John shouted from downstairs.

  
Not that taking care of Rose wasn't a good way to pass time, he loved to see how the kid growed and how amused she was with every little thingy, but it's been a preety long time since a good case had apeard and he was starting to get jumpy.

John got inside the apartment not long after and left a grocery bag intact in the kitchen.

  
"—You can come in, don't be afraid." he said heading to his armchair.

  
Strange, but not new. A little girl was frozen on spot, looking towards Sherlock, not daring to step inside. Messy bronw hair, a way too large coat and a unicorn backpack on her hand.

Where had he seen those eyes before?!

  
Her eyes seemed to scan the room and just as Sherlock was about to sit down in his arm chair too, the girl ran straigh to where Rose was with a grin, alerting both adults.

  
"—Hi Rosie." she said.

  
John and Sherlock exchanged a worried glance and John proceeded to go to the child.

  
"—Why don't you sit on the chair and tell us why you are here and how you know Rosie?" said John with a gentle smile and leading the child away from his daughter.

  
Silence.

  
The girl stayed sitted and quiet for about a minute or so, hugging the unicorn backpack, occasionally looking at either John or Sherlock, and it was starting to annoy him. He was about to say something rude when the girl pronouced herself.

  
"—My uncle killed mommy."

  
"—I am sorry about that. What is your name?" asked John.

  
"-Elizabeth."

  
"—And how old are you?" he asked again.

  
"—Six"

  
"—What is your last name?" Sherlock asked, and John looked cofused at him.

  
"—Wichard."

  
"—Liar."

  
"—Sherlock!" John stopped him. "—The girl just lost her mother!"

  
"—I can't tell you, mommy said to never tell, or uncle would find me!" she said with tears.

  
Silence again. Sherlock knew exactly where he had seen those eyes before, he just wanted confirmation, but there was a lot more to that story.

  
"—Why don't you tell us what happen so we can help you?" John asked, still nervous about the girl knowing her daughter's name and what Sherlock asked had him more on edge. It coludn't be, could it?

  
"—Mommy says uncle is bad. He always comes and tries to catch me, so momy hides me and then we move, so he won't find me. But this time he didn't go away as always, he stayed and shot mommy."

  
"—Why didn't you went to the police station, Elizabeth?" asked John.

  
"—She can't, her uncle would find her there, wouldn't he?" Sherlock said and the girl agreed.

  
"—Mommy said that if I hear a shotgun, she will be dead and I am to find you. She says you managed things with papa and papa was bad, so you would know what to do with uncle." she said to Sherlock.

  
"—We will protect you." he said.

  
"—Sherlock, a moment, please." John said standind up and going to the kitchen and Sherlock followed him, expeting a lot of questions.

"—Moriarty had a daughter?" he whispered/yelled.

  
"—Apparently, yes."

  
"—And is this uncle of hers a Moriarty as well?"

  
"—I don't know for sure, but I think so. We should call Mycroft."

  
"—Yeah, these are desperate time, I guess. How would she know about Rose and what else does she know?"

  
"—I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out."

> * * *

  
"—I see it with my own very eyes and still don't believe it." Mycroft said entering the room.

  
He arrived not half an hour after the call, accompanied by a woman about his age who was trying very hard to look amicable, but her harsh face slightly blowed the cover.

  
"—Good to see you, Mycroft." said John.

  
Mycroft smiled bitterly and turned to the woman.

  
"—Distract her, make her feel confortable, ask about her family and what happend."

  
She nodded and headed to the girl.

  
"—Why don't you fill me up on the details?!" said Mycroft.

  
"—She said her name is Elizabeth Wichard and she came here because her mother instructed her to do so if she ever got killed, which, apparently, happend. Said her uncle has been after her and killed her mother yesterday night." said John.

  
"—Sounds just like any other case of yours and that's not why I'm here, you said over the phone that the girl was a Moriarty."

  
"—And she is! Look at her eyes!" Sherlock almost shouted, but kept his voice down so to not alarm the child.

  
"—She almost said another last name, but was afraid to do so. She also told us that her uncle is from her father's side and we think he might have people working for him within the police." complemented John.

  
"—I'm sure you have some samples of him somewhere, so make a DNA test and get this over with, it seems we have a new Moriarty empire raising from the ashes." Sherlock said getting excited.

  
"—Indeed." agreed Mycroft.

  
"—OK, calm down for a second, what abou the Elizabeth's mother? We know nohting about her and, if the kid is saying the truth, she may be laying dead somewhere." intervened John.

  
"—It doesn't matter, she's dead, can't contribute with nothing on the research, maybe there is something in the apartment that can give us a lead, but if this "uncle" is as good as Moriarty was, the body has already been discarded." said Mycroft.

  
"—Mycroft!" scolded Sherlock. "—We'll find her John, give Elizabeth some closure, right?!"

  
John agreed.

  
Some seconds of silence. The three of them stood there and watched as Elizabeth and the woman were putting a puzzle together.

  
"—How is Rose?" asked Mycroft.

  
"—With Mrs. Hudson dowstairs, somehow Elizabeth knew her name and I thought it was better to keep her away." aswerd John.

  
"—If her mother always had the plan of sending her your way if anything happend, she might have told about your lifes to the kid, give her some sens of normalcy after losing her." theorised Mycroft.

  
"—Seems logic for someone who had a ' _thing_ ' with Moriarty to plan ahead" agreed Sherlock.

  
John laughed and the Holmes boys looked at him.

  
"—Sorry, it's just, Moriarty had a _Girlfriend_!"

  
They all laughed.

  
"—Alright then, I'll take the girl and run some tests on her, get her a psychiatrist maybe, and arrange somewhere for her to sleep, but if she's clear, it might be good to keep in touch with if her mother talked so much about." concluded Mycroft, both Sherlock and John agreed.

"—Bring her here!" he signalised to the woman taking care of Elizabeth.

  
"—I don't want to go with him!"- Elizabeth said to Sherlock just as she got close to Mycroft. "—Mommy says he is dangerous."

  
"—And I am, but I'm the only one capable to see if you are ok and find your mom." said Mycroft.

  
Sherlocked kneeled in front of Elizabeth and put a hand on her shoulder.

  
"—You go with him and take all the tests, he will protect you from your uncle and will try to find your mommy, then you can come visit Rosie next week, how about that.

  
Elizabeth didn't seemed very conviced, but nodded anyway and went with Mycroft.

It's really gonna take a while to figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English ain't my first language.
> 
> I use Google Transalate to make sure it's minimally acceptable.
> 
> Any tips, be sure to tell me.
> 
> Hope my crush notices me with this ♡
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ✩


End file.
